Professor Utonium
Professor Utonium is the scientist responsible for creating the Powerpuff Girls and the mutation of Jojo as shown in The Powerpuff Girls. Personality Professor Utonium introduces himself as "Professor - Professor Utonium" in the''Powerpuff Girls Movie''. He's overprotective of the Girls. He is a very affectionate and supportive father, whose pep talks often bring the girls around when they are discouraged. While he is sometimes portrayed as rather skittish, he can be firm with the girls when he needs to be, particularly when they were falling asleep in school. Utonium is a keen golfer. His most successful inventions are those that he makes by accident - such as the Powerpuff Girls themselves, or the containment device seen in "Bubble Boy" (he says of it: "Once again, I have no idea what I did!"). Most inventions he creates on purpose usually don't work or have some great flaw. This extends to his cooking skills as well, the chilli he made for the Townsville cookoff one year resulted in a hazmat team bordering off the house. He also doesn't like liver and onions, and neither do The Powerpuff Girls. He still however lies that he likes them to have the girls think he's a mature adult. This is hinted at in "A Very Special Blossom" and "Lying Around the House." He has a predilection for lying and whenever he lies it backfires on him, such as when he kept lying to the Girls he had a lot of work to do even though he had free time to watch a sports game. Professor Utonium is also unlucky in love, if his relationships with Sedusa, Ms. Keane and Ms. Bellum are any indication. Sedusa wormed her way into the family circle, so that she could keep the Powerpuff Girls from interfering with her crime sprees. Ms. Keane, on the other hand, didn't like nor understand his aversion to cats; a blatant reference to "Cat Man Do." He was also ''would-be''husband of Ms. Bellum. In "Criss Cross Crisis," he swapped bodies with Buttercup. In the episode "Get Back Jojo," it's revealed that he went to elementary school with Ms. Bellum and Ms. Keane during the 1950s. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Science * Ms. Keane * Blossom * Buttercup * Bubbles * Mayor * Ms. Sara Bellum * Golf and anything to do with it * Inventions * The City of Townsville * Pancakes * Silent movies * Ima Goodlady (he didn't know it was Sedusa in disguise) * Acting like a jerk (in his childhood) Dislikes * Liver and Onions * Sedusa * Mojo Jojo * The Powerpuff Girls getting hurt * Profanity * Bubble's kill by Overlord * The Town of Citiesville * Cats (After "Cat Man Do") * HIM * Peas (in "Supper Villain") * Parent Teacher Conferences * Spiders * Fuzzy Lumpkins * The Run-of-the-Mill Girls * When the Mayor acts like a baby * Wrestling (shown in Impeach Fuzz.) * Destroying his creations Gallery Utonium.gif|Utonium Appearance He is very "square" and old-fashioned. Professor Utonium wears a white lab coat with pens in its pocket and a shirt and tie, and his head is impossibly rectangular with carefully parted black hair and thick eyebrows. He has blue eyes during one scene in "Mr. Mojo's Rising." The Professor's voice is deep and thoughtful, exactly the sort anyone might expect form an eminent scientist and/or a father figure in a 1950s TV show. Utonium is 6'1" and weighs 137 lbs. In the earlier episodes (such as "Monkey See, Doggie Do"), he was seen carrying a tobacco pipe, but this was dropped in the later episodes. Episode Appearances * Insect Inside * Monkey See, Doggie Do * Mommy Fearest * Octi Evil * Geshundfight * Boogie Frights * Telephonies * Tough Love * Major Competition * Mr. Mojo's Rising * Cat Man Do * The Rowdyruff Boys * Uh Oh Dynamo * Collect Her * Supper Villain * Birthday Bash * Slave the Day * A Very Special Blossom * Daylight Savings * Pet Feud * The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever * Just Desserts * Speed Demon * Slumbering with the Enemy * The Mane Event * Town and Out * Child Fearing * Criss Cross Crisis * Bubblevision * Dee Dee and the Man Category:Male Category:Cartoon Network Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Adult Category:Mammals